


Secret of the painting

by wheres_the_manual



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_the_manual/pseuds/wheres_the_manual
Summary: Gary spends a night at his friend’s place. An old, family story, may turn way more immersive than one would guess.
Kudos: 3





	Secret of the painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trzaś](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trza%C5%9B).



> A short story I wrote as an exercise; prompt by my friend :3 Enjoy!

There was ... something, about that painting. Garry couldn't tell what exactly, but there was. It was not the painting as a piece of art - a typical portrait of noble woman from few centuries ago, just one between many.  
"That's my great-great-great-grandmother's only sister. This is her last portrait" he heard his friend explain.  
"Last? But she looks so young on it" Garry was supriesed to heard what he heard. The lady in red, silky dress, with a bouquet of dark-red roses was probably not much older or in their age. Pale skin, fine figure and locks of hair on her shoulder. She was a beauty.  
"She was 17, but hear that! Her fiancé died in a combat, he was accused for treason. He didn't do that but the local lord was jealous and angry because my great grandaunt rejected him for that guy."  
"But that explains why he died, not she."  
"Yeah, but it's not the end. My aunt was so heartbroken that she killed him, his family and then took her own life blinded by despair."  
Well that was shocking. "People did not fuck around back then" Garry thought. "That's lit bro."  
"Yeah. Just a cool story for visitors I guess? Let's go to my room get this game night ready" Dan said and guided his friend towards his room. A night full of playing games, unhealthy snack and bad jokes were just before them. It's playtime.

"4 am. Why the hell would I wake up at this ungodly hour?" laying on the mattress, looking straight ahead, towards ceiling he couldn't really see, Garry stood up and begun walking towards the bathroom.  
"May as well take a piss, but this mansion IS creepy". All the time he felt uneasy. Something about the house, or residence to be precise, was abnormal. It was old, passed from generation to generation, but just being old shouldn't be that weird, right?  
He walked down the corridor, trying to recognize the toilet doors in darkness, since he was unable to locate the light switch.  
Suddenly, a shudder run down his spine. Rather than saw, he felt it. A pair o scarlet eyes where watching his every step from the frame of a painting.  
"Man, 2 beers and my mind is already playing tricks on me" he joked trying to calm himself a little bit. Garry took a few steps toward the painting.  
"Or maybe you charmed me, my lady?" Once again he chuckled. Another steps. 

Gone.  
In the blink of an eye.  
The miss from the painting was gone. Everything else was there: bouquets of roses, curtains on the sides. And an empty, wooden chair.  
Garry couldn't believe his own eyes. He frantically rubbed them with his palms that already started to sweat and blinked few more times.  
Gone.

Cold.  
He froze in place. A cold, cold breeze on the back of his neck. He didn't dare to turn around. Even if he would have been brave enough, he still wouldn't be able to turn around. His body stiff all over.

A cold touch. Light and gentle. Like a piece of ice, slowly gliding town his back.  
His breath short and quick. He slowly looked down towards his abdomen, when something touched him there.  
A pair of arms, as white as snow, took him into an embrace. One, that only death herself could give. Strong scent hit his nostrils. Roses. A body pressed to his back. And just a trim of crimson-red dress around his feet. 

Cold.

"My love, I finally got you back. Nothing shall tear us apart ever again"

***

Nobody knew what happened to Garry.  
Just as nobody knew, that there was something hidden behind the wooden chair, a girl in a red dress sat on. 

Smiling from the painting.


End file.
